De alfas e Instintos
by Roisyn
Summary: Frente a todo prónostico, a la tierna edad de 10 años, Sakura se presentó como alfa. La vida nunca fue la misma después de esto.
1. Capítulo I

_**Summary**_: frente a todo pronóstico, a la tierna edad de 10 años, Sakura se presentó como alfa. La vida nunca fue la misma después de eso. (AKA: La manada de Sakura se formó por los desvalidos y la gente rota. Esto no quita que sea la mejor del mundo.)

* * *

**De alfas e instintos**

_I – _

_Como obtener el primer miembro _

_El problema con los instintos_, pensó Sakura mientras caminaba por las calles de su pueblo, fue que algunas veces no podías separarlos de las emociones. ¿A ella le gustaba Sasuke o era su cuerpo diciéndole que su material genético era compatible? ¿Se había peleado con Ino para salir de su sombra o la veía como competencia por un compañero potencial? ¿Detestaba a Naruto y Kiba porque eran ruidosos o porque sentía que eran amenazas para su "territorio"? ¿Ambos, quizás?

Sus padres no podían ayudarla con el lío en su cabeza ya que ninguno de los dos poseía un subgénero –como se esperaba de dos civiles- y no existían antecedentes de alfas en ninguna rama de las familias, salvo un bisabuelo que había dejado a su esposa y huido a Suna víctima de su propia locura.

Sakura casi podía compadecerse del hombre de no ser que, aunque racionalmente supiese que podría haber tenido sus motivos, todo su cuerpo gritaba que solo un imbécil dejaría solos a su compañero y crías por nacer.

Su única salvación fue un trozo de sabiduría popular que decía que el mayor tesoro de un alfa era su manada. Mebuki Haruno fue la encargada de entregarle esa frase en particular y le instó a encontrar amigos antes de que lo peor pasase y terminase en un frenesí.

Ya que no deseaba ser cazada como un animal salvaje Sakura pensó –y sintió- acerca de posibles amigos. Ino fue descartada inmediatamente –aún si una parte extrañaba a su vieja primer amiga la mayoría de las veces quería golpearla contra las paredes-, y teniendo en cuenta que además de ella sus únicas relaciones eran superficiales y con el grupo de fans de Uchiha Sasuke, se quedó sin nada rápidamente.

¿De verdad era tan solitaria?

Fue doloroso llegar a la conclusión de que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo acechando a su compañero de aula y por lo tanto no tenía ningún lazo de amistad. _Kuso._ Añadiendo a esto, ella quizás ya había estado desarrollando síntomas del frenesí sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué más podía ser la voz en su cabeza que siempre decía aquello que no se animaba?

Sus pensamientos deprimentes tuvieron un abrupto final cuando se dio cuenta que algunos adultos estaban gritando a un niño muy familiar. Su racionalidad le dijo que Naruto se lo merecía con toda seguridad –siempre andaba haciendo bromas y molestando a la gente- pero sus instintos se hicieron cargo y lo único que vio fue a una _cría_ amenazada por _cuidadores._

La ira siempre fue la emoción de Inner, demostrada a través de gritos y chillidos, pero la emoción en ese momento fue comparable al congelamiento interno. Se sintió dormida, como si alguien más hubiese reemplazado su cabeza y estuviese usando su cuerpo, pero a la vez, podía ver todo con claridad y expresar lo que quería.

No sintió más que satisfacción cuando los adultos (_idiotas, idiotas todos ellos, molestando a las crías indefensas frente a ella, ¿qué __**mierda**__ creen que son?)_ se encogieron de miedo (_buenos instintos_, algo ronroneó oscuramente en su mente, y lejana se dio cuenta que era ella) mientras Sakura cruzaba entre ellos y alzaba a la _cría_ con solo un movimiento de sus brazos (_era muy flaco, muy liviano, ¿qué demonios estaba comiendo?)_ y se volvía a enfrentarlos.

— Mírense, actuando grande frente a un niño pequeño—comenzó, lenta y suavemente, como el cascabel de una serpiente antes de atacar—. Son una _desgracia _para Konoha—susurró, los ojos fríos, sin darse cuenta del instinto asesino que había empezado a emanar—. Si vuelven a acercarse a él con malas intenciones _me haré cargo_ de ustedes. Definitivamente.

Nunca había tenido paciencia con los tontos pero su padre le enseñó acerca de cómo fueron justos los avisos, porque no todos tenían sentido común y no podía tener tan altas expectativas de la gente en que _pensasen_ antes de _actuar_.

(Fue bastante hipócrita considerando que los últimos días lo que más le faltaba era la racionalidad, pero existía una diferencia entre los buenos instintos y una estupidez.)

Cuando volvió en sí había llevado a su molesto compañero a su _casa_, y estaba en pleno proceso de envolverlo en mantas. Sakura no sabía quién estaba más en shock. Gracias al cielo por sus padres, que echaron un vistazo al niño dentro del nido con la boca abierta y a su hija de pie con la cara roja como un tomate y rápidamente tomaron acción.

Kizashi fue a la cocina mientras Mebuki sonreía con tranquilidad a ambos niños, logrando con un par de palabras "despertar" al chico que adquirió un tono rojo _peor_ que el de su hija e intentó esconderse debajo de la sábana transparente, y convencer a su hija que gritar no sería la solución adecuada.

El hombre Haruno volvió al momento con cuatro tazas de té en una bandeja y se acomodó junto a su esposa en uno de los sillones, alzando sus cejas en cuestionamiento silencioso. Sin mucho pensamiento, Sakura se dejó caer a un lado de Naruto y se hundió, frotando su cabeza por el dolor. Malditos _instintos._

— Yo no quería hacerlo—Sakura murmuró, aceptando una de las tazas—. Vi a Naruto con estos adultos y pensé que había hecho una de sus bromas y se lo merecería—su expresión se tornó rápidamente asesina—, pero ellos eran adultos y él solo una cría y _no me gustó_—lo último es un gruñido que rebota entre las paredes de la habitación,

— Ya veo—compartiendo una mirada de comprensión con su marido, Mebuki envió una sonrisa suave a su hija y se volvió al otro niño—, ¿Puedes contarnos lo que pasó? ¡Ah, espera! Que descortés, aún no nos hemos presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Mebuki Haruno y este es mi esposo, Kizashi, somos los padres de Sakura-chan—tal vez una pregunta inocua podría descongelar mejor al chico y animarlo a salir de la aparente seguridad de sus mejores mantas.

Lentamente, la paria del pueblo se asomó de su escondite— Soy Naruto Uzumaki y… y —tragó grueso y echó una valiente mirada a su compañera, convirtiéndose en una salsa de kétchup humana antes de continuar con nerviosismo— Voy a ser el próximo Hokage, um, lo creas.

Sakura masticó la burla habitual y frunció el ceño al verlo cabizbajo— Si tienes el valor de decir algo así hazlo convencido, idiota.

— Sakura-chan—su madre advirtió, con una ceja alzada en muestra de lo que pensaba de su comportamiento. Con una mueca, su hija murmuró una disculpa y frotó otra vez su cabeza. Mebuki esbozó una sonrisa amable— Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-kun. Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos porque esos adultos te estaban gritando?

Naruto se hundió en su asiento, su expresión entre la tristeza y la molestia mientras admitía— No lo sé. A veces la gente se enoja conmigo pero ¡yo no hice nada! Le dije a jiji que no sabía porque pero solo me miró triste y me dijo que algún día lo entendería todo pero que ahora no era el momento—apretó los dedos alrededor de la sábana— pero ellos siguen molestándome.

Tragando grueso, Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró a su compañera— Hoy fue la primera vez que alguien les dijo algo. Sé que no te gusto pero… pero _gracias_—esta última palabra es un susurro tembloroso, recargado de vulnerabilidad.

El matrimonio Haruno notó el momento exacto cuando entró en la cabeza de su hija y su instinto alfa entró en juego. Su expresión se ablandó como la mantequilla bajo el sol y tiró del burrito humano hasta que estuvo en su regazo, canturreando en voz baja. Nadie esperó que solo segundos después un sonido ligero sonase desde el niño.

Naruto Uzumaki, contendor del Kyuubi, paria del pueblo, _omega._

Algo duro y terrible brilló en la expresión de la madre mientras su hija contenía a su miembro del paquete más nuevo. Kizashi podría haberse llegado a sentir mal de no ser porque todo lo que les cayese a los culpables, estos se lo merecerían. Diablos, él _ayudaría_.

Ignorando la trama de sus padres Sakura continuó su atención el chico entre sus brazos. Fueran condenadas las emociones y la racionalidad, Naruto era suyo, y ella sin duda alguna cuidaría de su cargo. _¡Seré una maldita gran alfa, Shanaroo!_

Los pensamientos del Uzumaki eran un verdadero lío pero no existía duda que era el mejor día de todos. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiese sostenido así ni la sensación de seguridad que lo envolvía igual que las mantas. Haría lo que fuese necesario para permanecer así.

Y así fue como la manada de Sakura consiguió a su primer miembro, el menos pensado –para ella- de todos.

No fue el último.


	2. Chapter II

**Naruto no me pertenece, excepto las ganas de Shikamaru de hacer cosas.**

* * *

**De alfas e instintos**

_II _

_Aquello que cambia_

A los ninja les gustó pensar que los civiles no existirían sin ellos pero como comerciantes Mebuki sabía que se aplicaba al revés también, La comida, la artesanía, la herrería, y demás actividades eran producidas por civiles. Sí, los Akimichi hacían platos absolutamente deliciosos y los Hyuga tenían un monopolio en la ropa de lujo, pero sin la materia prima sería imposible llegar a fin de mes.

Como líder mercader, la familia Haruno se dedicó a contactar los proveedores necesarios para que todos los negocios floreciesen. Fue iniciado por el primer Haruno que llegó a Konoha desde la Tierra del Hierro, hace menos de 100 años, y prosperó gracias al talento de cada miembro.

Contando esto, existían muchos que le debían favores a su familia y ambos padres contaron con esto para adquirir un segundo niño. Ya que el orfanato lo había tirado a la calle sin mirar dos veces Mebuki se _divirtió_ exponiendo a la matrona como una alcohólica, y fue rápida reemplazándola con una vieja amiga de la familia.

Curiosamente, la adopción de Uzumaki Naruto estaba restringida solo hacia los clanes ninja. Lo más probable fue porque _alguien _se había encargado de distribuir el rumor de que era el zorro encarnado _muy bien_, y ningún civil lo adoptaría después de ello.

De todas formas, existían varias trabas legales para obtener su custodia pero fueron salteadas fácilmente gracias a la razón principal de la adopción. Naruto Uzumaki era parte de la manada de su hija, una alfa, y según las viejas leyes de Konoha estaba prohibido que este no tomase la responsabilidad.

Mebuki no hizo más que agradecer por el cambio de su hija. Fue como si el velo hubiese caído de los ojos de Sakura y esa chica jugando a ser recatada finalmente hubiese visto la luz. Ahora que tenía una manada a la que cuidar y proteger se lanzó hacia el mejoramiento con una ferocidad que _asustó_ a sus profesores.

Por suerte, Naruto estaba más que feliz de entrenar con ella, comer todo lo que le servía y dormir como un bebé dentro de la habitación comunal en la que se convirtió el cuarto de Sakura. Quizás dentro de un tiempo el niño se animase a dormir solo en su propia habitación pero por el momento parecía estar disfrutando y absorbiendo todo lo que le habían negado durante años.

La gente podía ser realmente estúpida. Dijeron estar preocupados de que el Kyuubi se escapase pero condenaron al omega que lo contenía a la soledad siendo que este subgénero era el que más fácil se rompía si no tenía personas que lo contuviesen.

Alfas vivían para proteger la manada, omegas para suministrarla.

Ni siquiera el consejero Danzo –_ese hijo de puta oscuro_\- estaba tan loco como para detener la adopción después de que el vínculo entre su hija y Naruto fuese demostrado en el hospital. Teniendo en cuenta que Sakura casi le había sacado un brazo con los _dientes_ al médico que sugirió que quizás era control mental los salvó de tener accidentes.

La única bienvenida indeseable eran los AMBU que vigilaban a Naruto, un trabajo que no habían hecho bien de ninguna forma. Ambos padres guardaron con cariño el recuerdo de su niña dándole una conferencia a los ninjas enmascarados sobre porque habían fallado y que si todo hubiese seguido igual habrían sido los principales culpables de que su omega se rompiese.

— Estaban ahí y no hicieron nada. Eso te hace tan culpable como el que tiró las piedras—fueron las palabras de Sakura, su figura resplandeciente en furia vengativa antes de que su expresión suavizase—. Pero, yo tampoco hice nada hasta ahora, así que voy a darles una oportunidad. Si algo más sucede y me entero de que se quedaron en las sombras…—su sonrisa se tornó feroz—, conozco perfectamente las reglas antiguas. La inacción contra el acoso de un omega puede llegar a ser la pérdida de un miembro, y _sé_ cuál voy a escoger.

Dulce, dulce Sakura.

Por otra parte, el Hokage les había invitado a la torre y aunque Naruto consideraba al ninja como su abuelo los Haruno no se sentían muy caritativos. Ese era el hombre que había dejado que un omega se quedase en un departamento de mierda y ordenado a los AMBU que _solo _vigilasen.

Así que no. El Hokage no estaba en la lista de Navidad de la pequeña familia.

Por suerte, fue cosa de una única vez y solo para asegurarles que Naruto estaba ahora bajo su cuidado, como si el niño no se hubiese mudado a su casa desde el primer día y durmiese entre los brazos de su hija. Nadie dijo nada de esto, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto.

Nada pasó mucho más de lo que ya había cambiado. De hecho, Naruto mantuvo su apellido.

Así que nadie más que Konoha entera se enteró que formaba parte de los Haruno.

* * *

En la Academia, las cosas también dieron una vuelta de tuerca.

Sasuke Uchiha se sintió más liviano al enterarse que tenía una fan menos, o si lo era, una que ya no lo acechaba. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando, enseñando a Naruto todo lo que los profesores deficientes no habían hecho, y aprendiendo como ser un alfa adecuada como para mirar más de dos veces a su antiguo amor.

Viendo que apenas podía con una cría crecida Sakura empujó su sueño de ser la señora Uchiha a un estanque profundo. No tenía intención de tener los cachorros necesarios para revivir a un clan, que teniendo en cuenta lo grande que fue, serían al menos doce. Ja. No, gracias.

Su salvación fue Iruka-sensei, el único maestro que valía la pena. De no ser por la oportuna interferencia de Zorro, el AMBU que había demostrado una vergüenza adecuada en respuesta a la conferencia por el deplorable cuidado de su carga, Harata-sensei habría terminado en la pared. Al menos los maestros más imbéciles estaban siendo reemplazados por mejores cuando la Academia se dio cuenta que Haruno Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a hacer cumplir las reglas antiguas.

Así que entre Iruka-sensei y ella fueron capaces de cubrir poco a poco los huecos en la educación de Naruto. Él nunca sería un ninja de papel como Sakura pero su ingenio y creatividad a la hora de armar bromas capaces de pasar a los AMBU era sin duda algo.

La alfa estaba bastante contenta con el nuevo miembro de su manada. Naruto era un trabajo de tiempo completo así que resolvió no buscar más hasta un próximo aviso.

Sus instintos, por supuesto, no obtuvieron la nota.


	3. Chapter III

**Naruto no me pertenece. Se tenía que decir y se dijo.**

* * *

**De alfas e instintos**

**III**

Una niña de cabello negro y ojos aperlados observó a su omega mientras entrenaba. Era la tercera vez que Sakura encontraba a Hyuga Hinata detrás de los arbustos, aún si ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

No sabía mucho sobre el clan más allá de que sus ojos podían ver supuestamente todo y que tenían un gusto exquisito en la ropa, pero estaba casi segura de que Hinata-chan era la heredera. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí, escondida entre las plantas, cuando se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo cosas Hyuga?

Sakura resolvió preguntárselo.

— Hola, Hyuga-chan, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?—preguntó, adoptando el tono que un alfa podría usar frente a un omega asustado.

La niña se congeló, y muy lentamente se volvió hacia ella, palideciendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma— Haruno-chan—tartamudeó, apretando los dedos juntos—, yo, um—su balbuceo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Naruto.

— ¡Hey, Sakura-nee, Hinata-chan! ¿Qué están haciendo?—con la sonrisa como un sol el Uzumaki acabó con la última línea de defensa de su admiradora.

Hinata enrojeció y, en menos de un parpadeo, se desmayó.

Sakura suspiró, sus instintos comenzando a pulsar con fuerza. Al menos ahora tenía un mejor control, el suficiente para no cargar a la chica y llevársela a su casa. En cambio, la tomó en brazos, tranquilizando a un asustado Naruto con un canturreo, y la trasladó hasta la sombra de un árbol con vistas al campo de entrenamiento.

— Estará bien, solo la sorprendiste—aseguró a su omega, dándole un par de palmaditas en su cabello rubio—. Se despertará en un rato.

Un ceño fruncido adornó el rostro de Naruto— ¿Puedes quedártela como lo hiciste conmigo? No creo que sea feliz con su familia.

Sakura parpadeó, estrechando los ojos— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Escuchas muchas cosas cuando nadie te presta atención—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Oí a unas viejas que Hinata-chan fue reemplazada por su hermana menor como heredera porque su padre pensó que era un alfa suave. Creo que la palabra fue "roto"—susurró, los ojos azules helados.

Los sentidos agudizados gracias a su cambio le habían regalado hace días la perlita de que la chica era como Sakura, pero no había sentido amenazada por su parte así que lo dejó pasar. Cubrió todas las interacciones que tuvo con la niña pero solo encontró testimonios de su amabilidad. ¿Llamaban a eso "inadecuado", "_roto_"?

— Pero que idiotas—Sakura murmuró, una tormenta en su rostro—. Hinata-chan es fuerte, lo he visto en clases de taijutsu. Siempre termina la batalla golpeada porque no quiere herir a los demás—en el caso de Sakura, la amabilidad no era algo que le salía con tanta naturalidad, pero la gente como su omega y Hinata eran casos diferentes—. Ese es un tipo de fuerza que me gustaría tener—admitió.

Entonces la niña empezó a llorar.

Naruto reaccionó con rapidez, intentando arrullar como Sakura había hecho muchas veces para él pero Hinata miró con ojos repletos de lágrimas a la alfa y olfateó— ¿De verdad… de verdad crees eso?

Sakura no era la persona más amable, no estaba hecha para eso, pero sí era honesta— Por supuesto que sí. Cualquiera puede entrenar y volverse fuerte. Son muy pocos los que tienen los músculos y el corazón. Felicitaciones—le regaló una sonrisa suave.

— ¡No tienes que hacer caso a nadie que te diga que estás rota! ¡De veras! Puedes quedarte con nosotros y ser parte de nuestra manada. ¡Te cuidaremos! Vamos a entrar juntos, comer la comida de Sakura-chan y dormir en el nido. Es lo mejor del mundo ¡De veras! —dijo, sin detenerse. Dar charlas inspiradoras sin respirar fue un talento propio.

Hinata enrojeció como un farol, frotando las lágrimas de sus ojos— Yo… yo…—intentó decir.

Sakura tomó sus manos y la miró con una expresión suave— No hace falta que aceptes nada, Hinata-chan, ser parte de una manada es un compromiso serio. Pero eso no significa que no puedas entrenar con nosotros, ¿verdad? —le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

La niña de ojos aperlados respiró profundamente y, como el primer golpe de una mariposa dentro de su capullo, sonrió— Me gustaría eso, Sakura-san, Naruto-san.

Naruto saltó con emoción, su mirada tan brillante como el sol de mediodía— ¡Genial! Pero, tienes que soltar el "san", no soy un viejo, Hinata-chan, ¡de veras!

— Bienvenida, Hinata-chan. Con Sakura-chan es suficiente—se incorporó y tiró de la niña sobre sus pies—. Ahora, ¿por qué no empezamos con el entrenamiento?

Así fue como un año antes de graduarse de la Academia Sakura consiguió un segundo miembro, esta vez un alfa –para su total sorpresa-.


	4. Chapter IV

De alfas e Instintos - IV

Resultó un poco raro tener otro alfa en la manada – no oficial… _todavía_\- pero Sakura se halló disfrutando de entrenar con Hinata. Tal como lo había descrito la niña era gentil y fuerte en su propia manera; también era obvio que tenía un pequeño –gran- enamoramiento de Naruto, lo que causó varias escenas de enrojecimiento y desmayos.

Naruto, por supuesto, era tan ajeno que le dolió a Sakura solo verlos.

Por otra parte, el niño solo detuvo su plan de sabotear el compuesto Hyuga después de la intercesión de la propia Hinata –quien tartamudeó y se encogió pero pidió que no tirase ninguna de sus bromas a su familia, incluyendo explícitamente a su padre, su hermanita y su primo.

Fue una lástima porque Sakura estaba _muy_ tentada a desatar a Naruto sobre los idiotas arrogantes pero también sabía que les traería problemas siendo el clan más prolífico del momento. La idea de enfrentarse a Hyuga Hiashi cuando Hinata formase parte oficial de su manada calentaba su sangre entre la expectación y el nerviosismo. Sin embargo, como decían por ahí ya cruzaría el puente cuando estuviese frente a él.

Volviendo al tema en cuestión… sí, era fácil entrenar con Hinata –y Naruto, claro-, e hizo sus días notar como la confianza comenzaba a meterse bajo la piel de la niña. Ayudó mucho que su enamoramiento fuese suelto de elogios y ninguno de ellos fuese alguien dispuesto a criticar las fallas que su familia parecía encontrar.

(Las cosas que Sakura quería decirle al patriarca Hyuga empezaban a bordear la línea con lo grosero y la violencia física.)

Por supuesto, luego de unos pocos meses de tranquilidad las aguas se movieron nuevamente cuando dos hechos tuvieron la mala fortuna de coincidir en un mismo día: el primer calor de Sakura y la aparición estelar del primo de Hinata.

Ahora, al ser su primer calor y como todavía no tenía edad como para ser sexual tenía más que ver con un aumento considerable en sus instintos de protección y pertenencia. Pasó el día entero gruñendo más que la costumbre y asustó a Akamaru lo suficiente para que no abandonase la chaqueta de Kiba durante todo el día.

Así que sí, no fue su mejor momento cuando se juntaron a entrenar –aunque ya que su cuerpo se rebeló ante la idea de hacerles el mínimo daño a sus compañeros se dedicaron a intentar mejorar el control de chakra de Naruto- y luego de un rato acechando en las sombras –Sakura empezaba a ver un patrón- Hyuga Neji se presentó.

(Está bien, ni siquiera eso.)

— ¿Por qué pierden el tiempo intentando ayudar a un perdedor cuando su destino ya ha sido decidido desde un principio? —el chico preguntó, sus ojos blancos paseándose entre los tres con un rictus de disgusto.

— Neji-onii-san…—Hinata murmuró, perdida entre la vergüenza por el compartimiento de su primo con una de las personas que más admiraba y una sensación de timidez e insuficiencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hablas, idiota?! —el niño rubio no fue tan permisivo, agitando los brazos con furia.

Sakura parpadeó y muy lentamente respiró mientras el _extraño_ se burlaba de un miembro de su manada, una neblina empeñando el borde de su visión.

Cuando el Hyuga siguió con: — Es claro que el éxito no está en tu camino. El peor alumno de toda la Academia y el hazmerreír del pueblo—su boca se curvó con desprecio—. Pero, Hinata-san no es mejor. Y tú…—su mirada se volvió hacia la chica civil y se congeló.

De pie a la distancia de una mano de los miembros de su manada –tristes, encogidos, _vulnerables_\- Sakura observó al extraño y dejó que sus ojos transmitiesen su único pensamiento en ese momento.

_Te voy a rasgar en pedazos._

— **Destino, ¿eh? **—Sakura sonrió, ancho y lleno de dientes, algo salvaje y _asesino_ en su voz— **Hyuga-san… **—dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro, pasando a sus compañeros— ** no te imaginas… lo furiosa que estoy ahora**—sus dedos se doblaron un poco, como si estuviese probando su movimiento, y siguió en línea recta hacia él.

— Sakura-chan…—Naruto compartió una mirada de ansiedad con Hinata. No estaba asustado porque sabía que su hermana mayor jamás les haría daño pero estaba un poco preocupado por el futuro del imbécil con pelo de niña. ¿Nunca había oído del frenesí de un alfa?

(_Espera_. ¿Y si el idiota ni siquiera sabía que Sakura-chan era una alfa? El viejo les había prometido que mantendría las cosas por debajo de la mesa, por así decirlo, y aunque había gente que lo sabía todavía quedaban idiotas que no, o que dudaban que una civil podría ser algo diferente a una beta.

Además, Sakura solía ponerse bloqueadores de olores de vez en cuando y hoy pasó a ser uno de esos días. Solo Kiba y Akamaru tenían una nariz lo suficiente fina para oler algo, y justo esa mañana lo que sea que sintieron fue suficiente para enviar al perro a temblar dentro de la camisa de su dueño. Kiba incluso evitó sentarse cerca, prefiriendo lidiar con Sasuke-teme y su club de fans.)

Sakura no pareció oírlos, concentrada en el muchacho congelado.

— Saku… Sakura-chan—lo intentó Hinata, moviéndose hacia delante con sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Miró a su enamoramiento con desesperación y ambos asintieron, llamando al mismo tiempo— _¡Sakura-chan!_

Esto sí le llegó y la hizo detenerse, quitando la devastadora mirada del chico un instante suficiente para que el Hyuga aprovechase y retrocediese. Algo pareció suavizarse en los ojos verdes de la chica cuando miró a sus compañeros pero el sonido de un palito astillándose devolvió su atención hacia el culpable.

El chico de ojos perla volvió a congelarse como si un Shinigami estuviese juzgándole.

Sakura estaba lista para lanzarse hacia la garganta del chico cuando el sonido de una aparición y una nube de humo inundaron el campo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, retrocedió a un lado de sus amigos y rápidamente los agrupó, enseñando los dientes hacia el nuevo desconocido.

— Maa, no hace falta tanta desconfianza —el sujeto de cabello gris alzó sus manos en son de paz—, vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿está bien?


	5. Chapter V

_No tengo nada de Naruto, excepto el hambre de Choji._

* * *

De alfas e Instintos - V

El extraño, un adulto esta vez, se quedó de pie entre Sakura y el Hyuga con una postura relajada, como si no hubiese un mejor lugar donde pudiese estar. No hizo ademán de acercarse y su único ojo a la vista miró a la niña de pelo rosa con una intensidad que captó toda su atención.

El viento arrastró el olor del shinobi hasta Sakura, quien frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

— Inu-san—recordó al AMBU que apareció una o dos veces en el grupo que vigilaba a Naruto. A diferencia de otros Inu-san nunca había hablado con ellos, ni siquiera con Naruto, antes o después de que se uniese parte de su manada. A su lado, el susodicho se animó.

El ninja se tensó, algo como la sorpresa parpadeando fugazmente en su ojo, antes de soltar una ligera risa— Un olfato agudo, Pinku-chan—casi de forma inconsciente sacó un libro de su bolsillo y sonrió—. Ahora, ya que somos todos buenos amigos aquí…—sus palabras sacaron un gruñido de Sakura—, o no—rectificó, con la misma despreocupación—, pero vamos a guardar la calma de todas formas, ¿está bien?

— Ese _imbécil_ fue quien vino aquí e insultó a mi manada—enseñó los dientes, intentando mirar al adolescente detrás del cuerpo del ninja de cabello gris—. _**Va a pagar**_ —proclamó, pero no se movió de su lugar, todavía sirviendo como guardia de sus amigos. Era obvio que no confiaba en el AMBU tampoco.

El mayor casi suspiró, acariciando la cubierta de su libro— Maa, todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos, ¿por qué no le das la oportunidad que se disculpe?—sugirió, volviendo su mirada hacia el Hyuga con una expresión que decía con toda claridad que no era solo un consejo—. Estoy seguro que Hyuga-kun no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando—_ni a quién. _

Mientras el shinobi no miraba –lo que no significaba que no se diese cuenta- tanto Naruto como Hinata se habían pegado más a Sakura, quien canturreó en voz baja con los ojos afilados pero sin más neblina en su cabeza. Todavía estaba furiosa e indignada de que hubiese personas que se creían con el derecho de tratar mal a sus dos compañeros cuando sabía que eran las que menos se lo merecían.

— Las disculpas no significan nada cuando son obligadas—con dureza, Sakura repitió las palabras dadas por su padre tiempo atrás, posicionándose de forma en que estuviese tapando a sus amigos a su mejor capacidad (al menos seguía siendo más alta que ambos).

Naruto tiró de su manga para llamar su atención y le dijo— No me importa lo que ese idiota afeminado diga, Sakura-chan. Esa mierda de destino no existe, es solo una excusa para rendirte. Nunca voy a retroceder a lo que digo: me convertiré en Hokage, ¡de veras!

— Neji-nii-san está mal—Hinata murmuró, sus labios torciéndose con tristeza—, y aunque yo… lo entiendo… creo que Naruto-kun tiene razón—miró hacia Sakura con ojos brillantes—. Quiero construir mi propio destino. Así que, um, no me importa lo que diga tampoco—terminó en voz casi inaudible. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus dedos como diciendo "¿qué se puede hacer?" pero sus ojos eran firmes.

Sakura los miró antes de suspirar y volver su atención hacia el AMBU— No me importa mientras se largue y esto no vuelva a repetirse—cuando el adulto se hizo a un lado aprovechó para clavar sus ojos en los perlados del chico con una intensidad inquietante—. Tampoco quiero que le des problemas a Hinata, o **te cazaré**—le mostró los dientes en advertencia y esperó a que este asintiese y se fuera.

— ¡Hey, Inu-san! ¿Es tú tiempo para vigilarnos? —el rubio aprovechó para cambiar de tema, envolviendo una de sus manos en el brazo de Sakura para eliminar la tensión causada por el bastardo de ojos blancos— Pensé que el viejo lo había dejado…—murmuró más para sí mismo, pensando sobre que veía a sus antiguos guardias con menos frecuencia.

— Solo estaba por aquí—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—, y ya me voy—agitando su mano de despedida desapareció tan rápido y fácil como había llegado en medio de una nube de humo, sin dejar siquiera un rastro de olor que Sakura –o Hinata- pudiesen captar.

Naruto no tardó tiempo en compartir su opinión— Pero que bicho raro…

— Naruto-kun…—Hinata suspiro por la falta de respeto hacia el AMBU, segura de haber oído de un hombre de cabello plateado y máscara en algún lado. Notó entonces que sus dos amigos la estaban observando atentamente y se ruborizó— Umm…

Sakura tiró a matar— Hinata-chan, ¿quién fue ese Hyuga? —el AMBU no le importaba mucho –bueno, solo un poco menos que el otro extraño- pero quería saber cuál era la relación entre la niña y el chico para saber si se trataría de un problema regular.

— Sí. ¿Tú primo...? —Naruto inquirió, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender como una persona tan amable como Hinata podía estar relacionada con un imbécil como ese— ¿Nemu? ¿Niju? ¡Ah, lo sé! Es Nimi.

— Neji—corrigió Hinata con suavidad, empezando a jugar con sus dedos—, y es mi primo. Otou-sama… y el padre de Neji-onii-san eran gemelos—explicó, los ojos tristes.

El rostro de Sakura se arrugó cuando le preguntó— ¿Y por qué lo del destino? —se arrepintió al segundo cuando un aura de depresión inundó a su amiga— ¡Es-espera, Hinata-chan! ¡Lo siento por preguntar! No importa—con cautela apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza mientras Naruto se dejaba caer a su lado—, solo tienes que saber que te apoyamos, ¿está bien? Puedes hacer y ser quien tú quieres.

— ¡De veras, Hinata-chan! —con una sonrisa como el sol, el rubio se explayó— Puedes cerrarle la boca a ese idiota siendo más fuerte con él y venciéndole. Es la única manera de que acepte lo que digas—asintió con decisión como si fuera el mayor consejo de vida que podría darle.

— Te ayudaremos—Sakura sonrió, sentándose en el suelo con ellos—, los tres nos haremos fuertes y les demostraremos a todos lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Sobre su cabeza, unas pocas nubes que habían estado tapando el sol se despejaron como por obra de magia, permitiendo que los rayos calentasen los rostros felices de los tres. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la figura que los había estado observando y luego se fue.

"_Amigos…"_

La figura apretó los dientes cuando el pensamiento traidor pasó por su cabeza. _Qué pérdida de tiempo…_

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**:

Y hasta aquí nos vemos. ¿Alguien se atreve a averiguar quién es este último personaje del final? *inserte carita traviesa*

Bien, quiero decirles que si todo va como tengo planeado esta historia se actualizará dos veces por semana: lunes/martes y viernes/sábado. Ya tengo más o menos planeado hasta el capítulo 10, cuando empieza lo "canon". (Como si no me lo comiese de desayuno XD)

Además, mañana o el miércoles subiré la segunda parte de Surviver (el nuevo oneshot de Sakura/Viaje-en-el-Tiempo/Universo Alterno), por si les interesa c:

Ahora, muchísimas gracias por marcar y por los comentarios (qué están en el one-shot y los contestaré allí Xd –que no es tan one-shot ahora que lo pienso-). *inserte corazoncito*

_Hasta lueguis :D_


	6. Chapter VI

De alfas e Instintos - VI

La clase comenzó bastante normal.

Iruka los separó en parejas para que practicasen su taijutsu con la vieja técnica de los palitos (una decisión de la que más tarde llegaría a arrepentirse), ya que aunque la mayoría de los empates fueron buenos, la idea de una batalla simulada entre Shikamaru –el más flojo- y Sasuke –el prodigio- era a todas luces una de las peores.

Sasuke lo daba todo en la batalla, una de las razones por las que las últimas veces Iruka lo dejó pelear contra Sakura –que había dado un vuelto de 180 grados después de su "amanecer" como alfa- o Naruto –que era creativo en su mejores días y vicioso en los peores-, o Kiba –quién encontraría la manera de pelear contra él incluso si Iruka no lo permitiese-.

Shikamaru fue el otro extremo. Taijutsu era su peor clase porque un 95% de las veces prefería perder de inmediato y gastar el resto del tiempo durmiendo, o pelear siguiendo el camino más rápido y fácil uno –o máximo, si los dioses estaban de excelente humor, dos- encuentros, y… dormir el tiempo que sobraba.

Iruka sabía que iba a terminar cambiando esa pareja pero rezó que por una vez su alumno más perezoso utilizase algo de lo aprendido en su clan y no simplemente se echase a la sombra. Para su lamento esto no pasó, ni siquiera cerca.

— Me rindo—el Nara murmuró solo un milisegundo después de que Iruka les diese la orden de empezar.

— No lo acepto—Sasuke replicó instantáneamente, el fulgor en sus ojos prometiendo un triste final al otro chico.

Ninguno se movió mientras los murmullos de los demás comenzaban a rodearlos. Desde su lugar en el frente Shino se tensó, su atención puesta en el heredero Uchiha y lo que estaba emitiendo. El sensei no tenía su capacidad y por esto insistió.

— No puedes rendirte ni bien comienza el partido, Shikamaru-kun. Hace cinco clases que haces lo mismo y no voy a tolerarlo hoy. Vamos, empiecen—Iruka instó, cruzándose de brazos,.

Sasuke no esperó que su compañero dijese algo más y se _movió_, casi golpeando en el estómago al otro chico, quien esquivó como pudo y no pudo hacer más que esto después que los ataques del Uchiha no pararon de caer sobre él.

— Sensei, algo no está bien con Uchiha-kun. ¿Por qué? Mis kikaichu han detectado una emisión anormal de hormonas…—la explicación del Aburame se cortó cuando Sasuke logró dar con Shikamaru y lo envió hacia la otra punta de una patada en el pecho, atravesando arbustos y golpeando un árbol al final,

— ¡Shika! / ¡Shikamaru! —varios gritaron, resaltando entre ellos Ino, Choji y Naruto.

— Está bien, vamos a…—las palabras de Iruka fueron interrumpidas con el _gruñido_ de Sasuke cuando se lanzó hacia donde había ido a parar su compañero, un torbellino de ira ciega— Oh, no—el mayor murmuró para sí cuando tuvo una horrible sensación de _conocimiento_.

— Está en medio de un ataque "alfa", ¿cierto?—Sakura increpó, frunciendo el ceño cuando su declaración fue recibida con chillidos desde las niñas y una exclamación _muy_ fuerte de Kiba, quien se negó a creerlo. Casi por instinto tiró de Naruto y Hinata atrás de su espalda, frunciendo el ceño hacia los arbustos mientras su sensei iba tras sus dos compañeros, no sin antes de ordenarles que se quedasen allí.

Shikamaru no necesitó su gran intelecto para darse cuenta desde un comienzo que había algo extraño con su compañero, así que cuando empezó a intentar golpearlo con todo lo que tenía decidió que la mejor opción era contenerlo. Primero debía de poner espacio entre ellos y al final su única opción fue dejar que el último Uchiha lo golpeara, aunque para ser sinceros, no había esperado que fuese tan fuerte.

Cuando su espalda se chocó contra el árbol no evitó que su opinión se diese a conocer— Problemático—y ni bien Sasuke apareció en su campo de visión aprovechó las sombras de las plantas a su alrededor para atraparlo en el jutsu característico de su familia, confiando en que sería lo suficiente fuerte.

No tuvo que averiguarlo ya que su sensei apareció en ese momento y con una suavidad impresionante dejó inconsciente al chico, sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

— Bien hecho, Shikamaru. Supongo que puedes ser excusado el resto de la clase—su boca se curvó en una sonrisa algo irónica antes de añadir—. Ve al área médica si lo necesitas.

— Demasiado problemático—suspiró el chico, arrastrándose con pasos lentos hasta la zona donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros junto a Iruka-sensei. Se arrepintió al oír todos los chillidos preocupados por las fan del Uchiha pero la mirada de preocupación de Choji y el rápido cuestionamiento de Naruto lo alivió un poco.

— Hey, Shikamaru, ¿cuánto daño te hizo el teme?—sus grandes ojos azules y los aperlados de Hinata lo observaron desde su lugar detrás de la Haruno, quien sonrió con aspereza hacia las chicas que parecían a punto de quejarse por el mote; por su propia seguridad, eligieron acercarse a su sensei, que no tenía un alfa despierto y listo para despellejar a nadie, pero si el que les interesaba.

— Estoy bien—respondió, bostezando y estirando los brazos detrás de su espalda para hacer crujir su espalda. No fue la mejor idea pero logró disfrazar cualquier queja con otro bostezo—, voy a dormir un rato.

— Ten unos chips—su mejor amigo Akimichi le tendió su querida bolsa— mientras te acompaño a la enfermería—no fue una pregunta y Shikamaru no tuvo otra opción que asentir a regañadientes.

A unos pocos pasos de allí Iruka-sensei intentó calmar a sus angustiadas estudiantes— Sasuke-kun estará bien. Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería, pero primero necesito que todos sigan con la clase. Mitsuki estará aquí en unos minutos así que no quiero que nadie que no sea Shikamaru esté holgazaneando—les dio su mirada de profesor serio y se marchó rápidamente hacia la enfermería junto al Nara y su mejor amigo.

— No puedo creerlo—Kiba se quejó ruidosamente— primero Sakura y ahora Sasuke…—su sueño de ser el primer alfa se le había escapado de las manos.

— Sasuke-kun estaba a destinado a ser un alfa—Ino pronto contestó, levantando la barbilla con altanería—, a diferencia de ti él es el mejor de la clase y el más guapo—dos corazones aparecieron en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que terminaba con un suspiro.

Muy cerca de allí Naruto bufó—… como si se tratase de eso—se encontró con la mirada de Hinata, quien se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, antes que Sakura apoyase su mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa suave. Los tres compartieron un momento mientras a sus espaldas Kiba se gritaba con Ino –y las demás fans-, como si realmente no les importase una mierda el mundo exterior.

Quizás no. ¿Quién podía decir?

Mitsuki eligió ese momento para aparecer un estallido de humo, aplaudiendo sus manos con una gran sonrisa de tiburón— ¡Cuánta energía! —elogió— Parece que ya tenemos nuestra próxima batalla. Ino-chan y Kiba-kun, al centro por favor.

El drama siguió durante su batalla, por supuesto.

En otro lado de la Academia, Iruka estaba tendiendo a su alumno inconsciente y al que quería estarlo con ayuda de la enfermera escolar. Shikamaru recibió una atención rápida, solo una limpieza y un parche en la espalda, y la recomendación de reposo que inmediatamente se dispuso a cumplir, aceptando que Choji vendría a despertarlo al final de la clase.

Sasuke no corrió con la misma suerte.

Como su estado como alfa recién iniciado y sin paquete o entorno familiar adecuado se decidió que lo mejor sería mantenerlo en allí –al menos hasta encontrar otra situación-, principalmente porque según su historia familiar los Uchiha tendían a experimentar escenas violentas hasta que se estableciesen y esto era tanto un peligro para los demás como para el mismo Sasuke.

La recomendación de la enfermera fue poner a alguien que el chico pudiese respetar y que fuese capaz de controlarlo. Iruka era lo suficiente inteligente como para saber aprovechar la oportunidad; desde la masacre de su familia había visto como uno de sus mejores alumnos caía en una espiral de odio y determinación oscura, alejándose de sus compañeros y básicamente de todos.

Agradecía de todo corazón que tuviese a la persona indicada para asegurarse de que Sasuke obtuviese un entorno que lo ayudase a avanzar y crecer emocionalmente de una forma en que no le recordase a Hatake Kakashi en sus peores tiempos.

Solo le quedaba rezar para que aceptasen y todo saliese bien.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y frío cuando abrió los ojos.

No estaba solo.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA**:

Y lo dejo acá porque me encanta trolear c:

Un millón de gracias por leer, marcar y dejar comentarios. ¡Un millón de frutillas para todos!

**Arrendajo-kun**: No, no hay... todavía xD Pero voy a admitir que tengo planes para Neji-kun *inserte risa malvada*

**Emma3mikan**: Thanks! I hope you like it too! :D

**Katherine**: Sii, Kakashi siempre ha estado en las sombras c: probablemente esto se verá más adelante también :D Ino vs Sakura vendrá en uno o dos capítulos... mmm... ¿quién sabe? xD Con respecto a si el misterioso era Sasuke o no, bueno, puede que eso se responsa en el próximo capítulo c: ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme saber tu opinión!

**MakoriTBZ**: Gracias :D Sii, y ya habrá ocasiones donde los repartirá libremente :D quiero escribir esas escenas pronto xDD


	7. Chapter VII

De alfas e Instintos – VII

Naruto no estaba muy feliz cuando Sasuke-teme se presentó al otro día de su "despertar" como alfa en su lugar favorito de entrenamiento (que no era más que un campo prestado por la Academia para los aspirantes a ninjas con fondo civil), más gruñón y silencioso que lo usual.

No ayudó que oliese tan _fuerte_.

Como omega, Naruto basó gran parte de sus interacciones en el olor, lo pensase o no; se había sentido atraído desde un principio por Sakura-chan por esto mismo y ahora que formaba parte de su paquete la sensación de agrado se había transformado en la _seguridad_ y la _aceptación._ Incluso el olor de Hinata-chan era dulce y amable para un alfa, y con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos cada vez parecía oler mejor.

El bastardo, por otro lado, olía como el lado equivocado de su viejo departamento.

Ew, sólo… _ew._

Pero Naruto podía aguantarlo porque Iruka-sensei lo había pedido y Sakura-chan no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar, y bueno, él incluso lo comprendió. No le gustaba la manía del Uchiha de creerse superior a todos ni que caminase como si fuese el único al que la vida había masticado pero tampoco le deseaba el fin de un alfa perdido.

Ahora, podía –y lo haría- aguantar el mal olor… pero las miradas que enviaba a Sakura-chan no ayudaban a la situación, y Hinata-chan también estaba cada vez más nerviosa, y el idiota se negó a escuchar a su alfa y Sakura-chan estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando el rostro de su alfa se coloreó como un fósforo encendido y en un solo movimiento, se lanzó al bastardo sin piedad. La idea de interrumpir la batalla llegó a su mente pero la mano de Hinata en su manga y la mirada que le dio hizo que lo pensase mejor. A veces la única manera en que los alfas resolviesen algo era luchar por ello.

Solo les quedó verlos desde un costado.

La cosa fue que aunque Sakura-chan era fuerte y por mucho que le doliese a Naruto admitirlo el teme no era el mejor estudiante por nada, y ahora con sus habilidades aumentadas gracias a su estado como alfa… peero, mientras su alfa había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a esto Sasuke-bastardo no corría con la misma suerte; además, Sakura-chan los tenía –tenía una _manada_-, y eso significaba una gran diferencia entre ambos.

El teme tuvo grandes problemas para controlarse, desperdiciando su energía en ataques que Sakura-chan evadió –en su mayoría-, y los gruñidos iban en aumento, lo que les permitió saber a todos que estaba cediendo terreno a su lado más bajo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sakura-chan no dudó en aprovecharse de esto, y ni bien vio la oportunidad derribó al teme con un cabezazo en el estómago y lo aplastó contra el suelo con un gruñido que lo inquietó. Parecía que la batalla había alejado un poco la consciencia de su alfa pero tal como Naruto lo esperaba Sakura-chan volvió con facilidad en sí misma.

(Siempre le sorprendió la capacidad de Sakura-chan de controlarse. Si hubiese sido otro alfa… bueno, por ejemplo, el primo de Hinata-chan habría salido perjudicado físicamente._ Bastante_.)

— Ya basta—su alfa ordenó, todavía sobre el bastardo—. Contrólate, Sasuke-kun.

El teme se resistió por varios minutos hasta que finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose—… bájate.

Con el ceño fruncido Sakura-chan se cruzó de brazos y buscó su mirada— _Sabes _lo que pasará sino cooperas—dijo, con fuerza—, te volverás salvaje y te cazarán como un perro—el teme se congeló como si se hubiese olvidado de ese pequeño detalle—. Esto no significa que tengas que estar en nuestra manada sino quieres—se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia él—. Pero podemos ayudarnos, como un compromiso.

Lentamente, como si le costase mucho la idea, el teme tomó la mano ofrecida y preguntó— ¿compromiso?

Sakura-chan sonrió— Eres fuerte pero puedes, _quieres_ serlo más, ¿verdad? —su alfa volvió su mirada hacia ellos antes de mirar al idiota— Nosotros también. Así que hagámonos más fuertes juntos.

Naruto de verdad que deseó negarlo y sabía que el teme tenía la misma cantidad de ganas que él de trabajar juntos, pero… no pudo rechazarlo, más allá de que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de terminar como un blanco AMBU, incluso con su orgullo lastimado.

El bastardo podía ser un pedazo de hielo andante pero cometió el error de mirar a Sakura-chan a los ojos.

Ja. Siempre había existido una razón primera por la que Naruto despreciaba a Sasuke, incluso ahora que ya no albergaba los mismos sentimientos por Sakura-chan que antes no significaba que se la iba a dar. No a alguien que no podía ver más allá de su nariz.

Sasuke-teme aceptó— Bien.

Sakura-chan sonrió y Hinata-chan suspiró con alivio.

Ante todo, Naruto quería golpear al bastardo en la cara.

* * *

En una de las salas de la Academia Iruka estornudó, causando que todos los papeles que había estado corrigiendo las últimas horas se dispersasen por todo el suelo. Con una maldición se dispuso a organizarlo de nuevo, preguntándose que podría haber hecho para merecer ese repentino ataque de mala suerte.

(No es como si hubiese arrojado al último Uchiha a la única manada de su edad con la esperanza de que el chico no terminase como una mala copia de Hatake Kakashi en sus malas épocas, una manada con su ex-fan, una tímida Hyuga y el alborotador de la clase, por supuesto que no.)

* * *

En un dormitorio en una ubicación desconocida (es decir, en una casa dentro de las paredes de Konoha) un hombre de cabello gris arrugó su nariz, sintiendo unas ganas repentinas de estornudar. Fue solo a su gran conocimiento en técnicas secretas que evitó que sucediese y en cambio, siguió su lectura feliz.

Después de una –otra- larga discusión con el Hokage sobre su negación a replantearse el pase de su último equipo genin (una tanda como otras, cegada por las reglas y toda la mierda) Icha Icha era lo único que podía mejorar su mal humor.

Ahora, si Jiraiya-sama sacaba la nueva edición dentro de unos meses quizás podría estar lo suficiente feliz como para pensar un poco más acerca de las hojitas verdes que indudablemente le asignarían, _Quizás_.

(Más adelante Kakashi vendría a arrepentirse de este pensamiento en particular, porque la única cosa que resultaría cierta no era la que él podría haber esperado ¿Una pista? No tenía nada que ver con la literatura adulta.)

* * *

Sakura agradeció que durante el fin de semana los entrenamientos entre su manada y Sasuke-kun fuesen bien. Nadie murió, lloró o fue pateado en la región inferior por despecho, por lo que ella lo consideró una mejora exponencial y se despertó el lunes con toda la energía posible para su batalla de taijutsu de esa tarde.

Sus mástiles contra Sasuke-kun habían sido bastante _sucios_ los últimos días (en el sentido que ninguno temía usar _todo_ a su favor) mientras que en la Academia era mucho más tranquilo, lo que la obligó a pensar mucho que hacer y que no. No jodió al decir que el chico era fuerte y más preparado que ella (venía de una familia ninja, después de todo) pero Sakura no se rendiría con facilidad.

Contaba la fuerza de su manada y no la desperdiciaría ni los dejaría abajo.

Más allá de sus mástiles y las palizas mutuas… se sintió un poco mal por Sasuke-kun ya que aunque ya no le gustaba no significaba que sus instintos hubiesen dado un vuelco total. Todavía existía una parte que quería _cuidar_ del chico, quizás un poco más débil que lo que sentía para Naruto o Hinata, pero allí estaba, molestándola. Y haciendo que empacase una ración de almuerzo extra.

Había engullido más de diez libros de nutrición después que Naruto se mudase con ellos, deseosa de proteger a su –en ese momento- único miembro de su manada y con toda esa información flotando era obvio que fuese capaz de darse cuenta que el chico no estaba comiendo bien.

Los bentos comprados estaban bien una o dos veces por semana pero nunca sustituirían una comida de verdad, hecha en casa y pensada específicamente para su receptor. Y gracias a su acecho como chica fan sabía que Sasuke-kun no cocinaba. Punto. (Y no, pelar y agregar tomates a todo no contaba como esto.)

Lo único que necesitaba es que el chico lo aceptase.

Eh… ya vería qué hacer.

Sus pensamientos dieron un vuelvo cuando notó una figura posicionándose a su lado de manera desafiante, con largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación hacia la chica ya que aunque no había peleado por el último Uchiha el último tiempo la Yamanaka seguía intentando luchar por su corazón.

Naruto o Hinata estaban con ella y generalmente podía salirse con la suya ignorándola porque sus compañeros de manada ocupaban un lugar tres peldaños más arriba que ex-amigas, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba sola por lo que no le quedó de otra que reconocerla.

— Ino-cerda—saludó, disfrutando bastante de la manera en que la ceja de la rubia se contrajo.

— Frente de marquesina—fue su turno de agriarse.

Con disimulo se adelantó un paso a la caminata de la chica.

Ino la igualó.

En unos minutos ambas estaban casi corriendo, dejando una polvareda detrás de sus pasos, e incluso cuando Sakura evitó usar cualquier "plus" alfa se halló adelantándose a la niña y llegando primera a la Academia. Esto tenía sentido ya que aunque ella había estado entrenándose todos los días los hábitos de Ino seguían siendo los mismos, es decir, su práctica shinobi aún ocupaba el último lugar en su lista de prioridades.

Teniendo en cuenta que la Yamanaka había sido la kunoichi número uno esos últimos años se veía como que Sakura tenía asegurado el puesto.

Con un encogimiento mental de hombros empezó la búsqueda de sus amigos, perdiéndose la llegada de su antigua amiga, quien solo fue capaz de ver su cabello rosado doblar en una esquina antes que su rostro se arrugase en una expresión realmente molesta.

(Tal vez habría algún cambio durante la clase de taijutsu de esa tarde…)

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA**:

Los capis están siendo cada vez más largos :D me siento un poco feliz por esto, y espero que ustedes también (?

Como ya dije esta historia se actualizará dos días por semana: lunes/martes y viernes/sábado. Los miércoles son días de one-shots (no prometo que sean específicamente de Naruto pero sí que tendrán algo para leer mientras se cocina el siguiente capi de Alfas.)

Un montón de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, marcar y lo que más me llena de calorcito en el corazón:_ comentar_. Me hacen el día, se los juro.

**Leidy V**: Genial que te hayas animado :D y me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto. Ojalá este capi también lo sientas así. Vivan las frutillas :DD (abajo la vainilla xD)

**Emma3mikan**: me pareció un poco raro el comentario en inglés pero pensé que el fic estaba traspasando las fronteras de la lengua española y tenía lectores ingleses (? me alegra mucho lo encuentres intrigante y espero que este capi también te deje con la intriga :D

**Arrendajo-kun**: xD eres libre de sentir las dos (? (Igual como autora tengo que confesar que me siento más mal por Shikamaru, aunque nunca lo perdoné por su comentario de "no puedo perder contra una niña" .-.)

**Adriana**: Al tercer día la continuación llegó :D espero la disfrutes

_Hasta lueguis_, gente c:


End file.
